Just A Little Scorose :)
by halfwitgit
Summary: N.E.W.Ts are coming up and Scorpius can't seem to focus on anything with a certain someone in the same room as him. Might as well give Rose a little tug, right?
1. Just Thinking Out Loud

Rose's energy was waning and she needed as much sleep as possible, but with N.E. around the corner, she had no time but to use the library as a sanctuary of knowledge while her mother wasn't here.

And of all the people to be taking notice of Rose Weasley, Scorpius did. Her eyes seemed dull, and by the way her hair looked, she got no sleep. Again.

He most definitely knew he was supposed to be studying for N.E. but given that his object of attention just walked into the library made it quite impossible to focus on his oh-so-interesting History of Magic textbook. He shook his head and tried as hard as he could to make it as interesting as it could possibly be, but obviously failed, catching himself staring, again.

Rose was something he knew he couldn't have. And with the overwhelming amount of hate she had for him, made it more of a challenge. However, knowing himself, he always found ways to get what he wanted.

He quietly closed the textbook and stood up from his table, and hastily walked toward her, and took a seat at the table.

Rose already as irritated as she was, attempted not to notice him, but couldn't help but be curious as to why a certain, Scorpius Malfoy had decided to sit with her.

"Do you need something, Malfoy?" she'd looked up from her textbook and had given him a questionable look.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed quite overworked. So, I decided to come and take a quick poke at you" he smirked smugly in her direction, and continued to fidget with a quill on the desk.

Rose couldn't help but feel disgruntled at his choice of action. "Well I'll have you know, I'm completely fine, thank you very much. Now leave, before I actually hex you again."

Scorpius mockingly held a hand over his chest and gasped. "That was very rude, Weasley. I would've expected more from you, rather than to just kick me out."

"Well how else am I supposed to get rid of you? Send you off with a kiss?" her voice dripped of sarcasm and she was most definitely not having this.

"I wouldn't mind.." he smirked again and Rose swore she saw him look just below her nose.

"Ew! Malfoy, I was being sarcastic!" she shook her head.

"Oh. Shame, really. I would've like to have seen how that would've played out" he shrugged and chuckled. And for a moment there was finally a round of silence. And it left Rose to finally concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing.

She looked down at her textbook and continued to study, only to find that the silence was short lived.

"You really hate me don't you?" he asked, almost too seriously.

Rose looked up, and seemed to notice the seriousness that just invaded his tone. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at her textbook again.

"Yes, very much." she took a quick glance up from the book to see his reaction.

"Well, hate can always turn into something else.." he said, and even seemed to be stuck in his own loop of thought.

Rose looked up again, actually looking at him straight in the face now, "What did you just say?"

He continued to play with the quill and looked at her. "I don't know. Just thinking out loud."

"What were you implying when you said, 'turn into something else'?" A million thoughts were rushing through her head that she didn't know how to explain. And she wanted answers.

"Nothing. Why? What were _you_ thinking?" he raised his eyebrows, as if he was unimpressed.

"I don't know! It sounded like you were saying-" she stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what? Never mind. I'm tired. There's N.E. I need to study for, and we're done with this conversation."

Scorpius looked at her suspiciously and quickly attempted to catch up with her train of thought.

After a moment a dawn of realization came over him, and he raised an apprehending brow, "Ohhh my-"

" _Don't_ say it. I didn't for a reason." she eyed him carefully.

" I didn't think you were capable of thinking about me that way Weasley.." he smirked again.

"Malfoy! Quit it." she shook her head, more disappointed in herself if anything. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley? Come on! That's just delirious. She didn't even know why she was thinking it, but in a way it felt.. right.

He smirked at her reaction and raised his hands up as if surrendering. "Hey you were thinking it, not me."

She put her focus back to her studying and took a quick glance in his direction, "Oh, shut up, Malfoy."


	2. No Feelings

"I have no feelings for her at all, whatsoever," Scorpius decidedly announced.

Albus looked at his best mate and raised a questionable brow in his direction. "Sure, mate. Keep telling that to yourself."

"I don't!" Scorpius said, for probably the millionth time today.

Albus only looked at him just as suspiciously as he did the last few times.

"Mate! I have _no_ feelings for your cousin!"

Scorpius was tired of this. I mean, he didn't like Rose.. did he? No! Of course not! He wouldn't. In fact he hates her. Hates her so much to the point where he insults her. And she insults him. End of story. Right?

"You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?" Albus seemed to have noticed Scorpius doze off again, proving his point of Scorpius liking Rose.

"No! I mean yeah, but that doesn't mean anything! We're talking about her right now!" he quickly shot back.

"Sure, Scor," Albus refrained himself from laughing. All the while earning a threatening glare from Scorpius in the process.

"Oh screw you, Al" he rolled his eyes and avoided looking in his direction.

Al looked up, smirking. "That wasn't a no . . ."

"Shove off!" he practically screamed.

"I'm just saying mate, if you have these so called feelings that you so voluntarily deny, I completely support you and Rose being together," Al looked up at his friend and put his hands up in surrender.

"You- you're okay with Rose and I?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. As long as you make her happy. And I also want you to be happy, so I don't see any reason as to why not."

"But her parents. They'll rip me to shreds.." he drifted off, thinking of his future funeral.

"Aunt Mione will find a way to stop Uncle Ron. She works with your dad after all."

Scorpius nodded, taking a deep breath.

"So, you like Rose, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm really hoping she can have the decency to put me down gently when she rejects me..."

"Scor, trust me, no rejection will come out of this," Al said, almost knowingly.

Scorpius hoped to Merlin that Al was right.

(he was)


End file.
